Camilla Stewart
Camilla Marie Stewart, was the Professor of Transfiguration for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (2091-94). ✘The Basics: Name: Camilla Marie Stewart Nickname: Cami, Cam (by River), Milla (by her father) Date of Birth: ''' 27 September 2053 '''Place of Birth: Bristol, United Kingdom Blood Status: Pureblood Relationship Status: ' Single '''Previous Occupations: ' Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, Muggle Primary School teacher, and Wizarding Primary School teacher '''✘Appearance: Height: ''' 5'8 '''Weight: 132 lbs Eye Colour: ''' Light Brown '''Hair Colour: Dark Brown Hair Length: A few inches past her shoulders Model: ' Sarah Wayne Callies '✘Education: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: (2065-2072) House: ' Gryffindor '''Other:'Several training programs as well as University to become a primary school teacher. '''✘Other: Wand: ''' 10" 3/4', Fir,Thunderbird tail feather, Supple '''Patronus: Kangaroo Animagus Form: Kangaroo Animagus Licence: SPOILER!!: Licence Boggart: ' '''Amortentia: ' The ocean, nature/outdoors, books, and cleanliness (cleaning supplies) '''Likes: Reading, animals, coffee, the outdoors, the ocean, creatures, hiking, camping, traveling, adventures, trying something new, and children Dislikes: 'Being bored, rude people, people that aren't even willing to try things '✘Family: Father: Alden Stewart Mother: Vera Stewart (nee Fairchild) Uncle: Alistair Stewart Aunt: Eleanor Stewart (deceased) Cousin: Kaysha Stewart Pet(s): Bonsai a young male Bengal cat, Cypress a young male cruppie and Willow a female eagle owl Legal Guardian to: Emmeline Sparkes ✘About Camilla: Camilla is an only child born to Alden and Vera Stewart on the morning of September 27th in Bristol only a few minutes walk from where her younger cousin would live a few short years later. She loved to read and learn all that she could but Cami preferred to be outdoors. Making a mess and doing things hands on was always how she learned best. Growing up one of her closest friends just so happened to be her one and only cousin Kaysha. Lucky for the two of them they didn't live that far away from one another and saw each other often. Cami had a thing for teasing her younger cousin quite a bit but in her mind it was just how she showed she cared for her and the two are still very close even as adults. Due to more then a few accidental outbursts growing up she was home-schooled until the age of eight before it was agreed that she was capable of handling a true school setting. It was then that she was sent to a primary wizarding school. On the morning of her eleventh birthday her Hogwarts letter arrived just as she knew it would. However due to her birthday falling after the 1st of September young Cami had to wait until the following year to attend. Being sorted into Gryffindor only served to spur the carefree attitude inside her all the more. Her main focus was all about having fun and learning as much as she could along the way. Right from the start Transfiguration was her best lesson followed closely by charms. Not knowing what she wanted to do after Hogwarts Cami took some time to travel around. During her travels she met and fell in love with a muggle man named Christian Carter. From the very beginning he knew about Cami being able to do magic and was fine with it or so she believed. The two were engaged to be married but shortly before the wedding Christian decided he couldn't marry her and the two parted ways. It was very shortly after this incident that she had learned she was expecting a baby, a dream of hers that she had never voiced out loud. Sadly went through a very sudden and unexpected miscarriage at around six months along. Having kept in touch with her cousin and family while away she learned that Kay was working as a teacher so she made the easy decision to return home for another change and the much needed support of her family during this rough time. It was then that she attended University and many training programs to become a teacher alongside her cousin. Camilla choose to mainly stick with the primary aged children however due to her love of little kids. That's where she remained worked for many years until she got the owl from Kaysha telling her about the Transfiguration position available at Hogwarts. With the subject being a passion of hers she applied for it and received the job where she started as the official Transfiguration professor in September of 2091. ✘Personality: Camilla is a very happy, go with the flow type of person. She doesn't mind stating her opinion though or telling things like they are if the need arises. Cami is very comfortable with herself and is known for being very honest and unafraid of getting into the mix of things. Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Class of 2072 Category:Alumni Category:Gryffindor Category:Professors Category:Transfiguration Category:Pureblood Category:Primary School Staff